Ode to being alive
by AnonymousObserver
Summary: Dead series, i'm keeping it up but it won't be updated. I'll recycle the characters but plan to change to much to edit this.
1. Eevee's view

for those that don't know a skulk is a group of foxes, similar to a herd of cows

btw this Eevee is the one from my other story (Roark's Tale)

i don't own anything related to pokemon but i own my brain

_

* * *

_

Why am I different?

_Why do people hate me?_

_Just because I look different doesn't make me a lesser, I'm equal to them._

My life has been a harsh one. Since my birth, I have been looked upon as a freak. My father blamed himself my mother blamed my father. I blamed neither of them.

Growing up I was taunted and attacked by the other kids, I was dubbed "The Target." The parents would look the other way if not encourage him, my mother included.

Once I was old enough to fend for myself, I was forced to leave my skulk, my group, my family.

When I left, they had a party, a celebration that the freak was no longer with them.

How would I treat someone that was different if I were normal? I traveled thinking about my skulk; I couldn't see how they could be so cruel.

When a human saw me, he attacked, he did not want to lose so sent out 3 Pokemon. I barely made it away. Every human after that one chased me just the same.

Days of running and hiding; hiding and running. I hardly ate and rarly drank.

After awhile I had found a stream, I decided to try my chances and get something to drink. It had been so long. I needed a rest.

I had made a mistake. I had thought that I was alone; I had not seen the group of young humans that were behind the trees. They had seen me though.

They threw rocks at me and chased me. Some threw poke balls, their aim was bad, and I was able to dodge the poke balls but not all of the rocks.

They had chased me into another clearing similar to the one with the stream, only this one had a human home. One of the rocks had hit me, I needed to rest, I ran straight into the home.

I expected to continue being chased by the young humans, but I was not. I fainted out of exhaustion.

When I came to, there was food and water in front of me. It disappeared not a second later. There was also a human there as well; he didn't get up from his seat.

"So any idea why they were chasing you?" the human asked.

"Leave me alone!!" I screamed, knowing full well that humans couldn't understand me.

"Ok then, I have to try and get those kids to stop ruining my garden anyways."

He had understood me… I had never heard of a human that could understand my kind at least not as easily as he had. Most of the stories I had heard of from the Pokemon I had met were that humans could rarely understand them and even if they could it was only because they had spent so much time together, even then most of it was guesswork.

Time passed and he never once tried to attack me. He could have; his Mawile looked strong and he and I both knew that I could not defend myself. I was too weak from running lack of water and sustenance.

He came in one day and told me that he would soon be leaving to travel through the Sinnoh region and that I was free to go since I was now healthy. I did not want to have to run anymore, so I jumped into a spare poke ball that was lying around. It felt almost a relief to not struggle against the transition of turning into energy.

Once I was pure energy in the poke ball I slept. For how long I do not know. I do know that I have found a place where I would not be shunned or have to run.

* * *

yes it seems sad but if you think about it actually seeing a "shiny" is very rare (a 1 in 8192 chance in the video games) but the "shiny" Eevee has a grey color scheme rather then a brown color. I figure that with such rarity some groups might not know that nothing is wrong with said alternate colored Pokemon. Humans on the other hand would probably know what a shiny is. 


	2. Mawile's view

story of how Mawile met Roark through Mawile's eyes

* * *

My name? It's been so long that I don't think I ever had a name. I was young when I was caught and it's been so long that I hardly remember my parents or if I had parents when I was caught.

I was part of her team, her group of Pokemon that she kept on her for the longest time. We were together for a long time, long enough for us to win a league of some sort. Not long enough for me to care about her.

Who's her you ask? Does it matter? She's no longer one of the living and living in the past isn't fun for anyone except those without something they're not good at, I'm good at fighting. I love the thrill of me beating other Pokemon it's so exhilarating.

But like I said the past doesn't mater she's dead now. For how long I don't know, it's hard to tell time when one can't leave a place. I know a good number of years have past.

What have I been doing for that time? I've been staying at her house of course, it's not like I or the others had anywhere else to go, I'm not even from this region, I don't think any of use where.

Including myself there were 14 others that lived there, she took a Charizard with here leaving the rest here with the butler who did a horrible job at taking care of us but we managed. We managed even better when he left once he found out he wasn't getting paid anymore due to her death. He was going to keep us for himself but he managed to get away with a Gyarados before I could stop him and force him to leave.

For years I've been taking care of these Pokemon who seem to have no will left now that she was gone. Eventually some came around like the Espeon and the Banette while the others didn't or wouldn't. For years we made sure the other humans didn't tear down the place. We were there for a long time, long enough to meet him.

He came to the house one night, thinking another human had lived here, very injured . He was in no condition to stand let alone walk he had dragged his useless lower half of his body here from who knows where, both his legs were broken, or perhaps just badly hurt?

He had fallen down a ravine somewhere and managed to climb out and make his way here. The boy couldn't move so the Chansey took care of him. The others took a liking to him, turned out he could understand our language, so he told them stories of his life. He was from somewhere near a place called Canalave City.

During the time he was relearning to walk again the others had taken to him and wanted nothing more then to join him on his journey, he simply refused but said that he could train them in exchange for helping him in his time of need, his methods were different then hers were but they were effective nonetheless. I wouldn't join in the training for I didn't need it, that was until the others started to do some serious damage to me, by luck of course. Turns out his name is Roark.

Roark eventually learned how to walk under his own power but opted to stay with us for awhile longer turns out he could cook better then the butler.

At another point in time someone else came across our residence. This time a girl who was to afraid to go back home since she didn't want everyone to know she couldn't handle being a trainer. Roark took pity on her and taught her how to cook and how to not be such a loser, her Pachirisu couldn't even hit me when I was helping Roark train her. She was there for a few weeks and when she left the Swinub decided to go along with her.

After that more people came to get some help training, he helped them all until they were ready to leave and sent them on their way. At times using force to make some leave when they had overstayed their welcome or if they were of low moral character. Sometimes one of the Pokemon would grow attached to a trainer and want to leave with them. Roark only denied it once, later that day the trainer (that the Staryu had wanted to leave with) had tried to make off with the Pokemon of another trainer that had been staying with us at the time. I didn't know that Roark could throw someone so far.

Eventually the only ones in the house where Roark, an Eevee that had been chased here and I. I had already decided to stay with Roark so when he told us that he was leaving to travel the Sinnoh I went right with him. He's an interesting fellow and I can't to see how he does.


End file.
